


Let's Get Out of Here

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: You need a break from life as an Avenger and decide to take a road trip with Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky woke up to someone knocking rapidly on his door. He groaned and tried burying himself under his blanket to block out the sound, but the knocker was persistent. With a frustrated sigh, he kicked off the blanket and dragged his feet over to the door. He opened it to find you standing there, a grin on your face.

“What could you possibly want, Y/N?” Bucky asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m leaving,” you replied, happily. Bucky eyes snapped open and he felt his stomach drop. “You’re what?” he asked. 

“I’m leaving,” you repeated. “I need a change. Need to get away for a while, you know?” You sounded so happy and confident with yourself. Bucky frowned. He didn’t want you to go, but he knew it had been tough for a while. You had just ended a long relationship with one of the computer techs two weeks ago, and the last three missions had been brutal. If he could see anyone needing a break, it was you. But that didn’t make him less sad to see you go. 

“So, did you wake me up at this ridiculous hour to say goodbye?” Bucky asked. You shook your head. “Not exactly,” you replied. “I came to see if you wanted to come with me.” He stared at you in disbelief. Him? Go with you on a trip? You were both close, that was for sure, but he had never considered taking a road trip with you. “Come on, Bucky!” you encouraged. “Let’s get out of here! Pack a bag and come with. I’ve already got my stuff and I can get snacks together. We’ll go off the grid! Pretty please?” You pouted and gave him your best puppy dog eyes. Damn, the puppy dog eyes. If you knew how to do anything, it was those eyes. 

Bucky felt his resolve crumbling. It would be nice to go away for a while. He hadn’t really been on vacation since…well, ever, really. He took one last look at you then nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll come,” he replied. You jumped into Bucky and he had to wrap his arms around you in a hug so you both wouldn’t fall over. “Yay!” you yelped in his arms. “I’m going to get food together, so you can pack. Bring enough for almost two weeks. Warm weather clothes, okay?” You let him go and put your finger to your lips. “And, Bucky? Let’s make a clean getaway, okay? I don’t need the others asking questions.” You started walking away.

“Y/N, wait!” Bucky called after you. “Where are we going?” You smiled and winked at him.

“We’re going to the happiest place on Earth, of course!” Satisfied with your answer, you left Bucky standing in his doorway and went down to the kitchen.

Bucky scrambled to put together a bag of clothes and toiletries. You had said warm weather, and he knew a normal person typically packs short sleeved shirts for that occasion. But Bucky wasn’t exactly normal. He looked at his left arm, turning his hand and watching the bedroom light reflect off the metal plates. If you two were going out in public, he certainly didn’t want his arm on display. Sighing, he packed long sleeved shirts and some shorts. He gathered up some toiletries and other small things he thought he would need. 

You hadn’t given him too many details, and he wasn’t sure what you meant by “the happiest place on Earth.” Did that mean your happy place or his? Was there an actual town called “Happiest”? Well, wherever it is, you had said it was warm. Just as Bucky was about to zip his suitcase closed, he stopped. He decided to grab a few short sleeve shirts. _I mean, it’s not like there’s no space left,_  he thought.  _Besides, I don’t have to wear them if I don’t want to._

He snuck out of his room and carefully shut the door. Luckily, he only shared this floor with you and Steve, and he was currently away doing business in DC. So, there was no chance anyone would catch Bucky slinking out. He made his way down to the kitchen and found you packing a huge cooler full of food on the island in the middle of the floor. Your bag was on the floor, and Bucky put his next to it. 

“Need any help?” he asked. He tried peeking at what you had put in the cooler, but you smacked his hand away. “No!” you replied. “I’m taking care of everything, don’t worry. Besides, I packed some of your favorite snacks. I know what you like, Barnes.” With a satisfied smirk, you zipped up the cooler and grabbed your bag. Bucky picked his back up and followed you down to the parking garage.

You pressed the clicker and your SUV beeped. Bucky liked your car; it was a heck of a lot bigger than the Matchbox toy Steve drove around. You both put your bags in the trunk and you put the cooler behind the driver’s seat. After double checking to make sure you had everything, you drove out of the parking garage and into the street. Everything was quiet and there was no traffic considering it was almost 1am. 

“Do you want me to plug in the GPS?” Bucky asked. You shook your head. “Nope, I know how to get to I-95. We’ll be fine. I didn’t even bring my phone, to be honest.” Bucky stared at you. “What do you mean you didn’t bring a phone?! What if there’s an emergency?!” You laughed, “I told you I wanted to go off the grid, remember? You can’t do that with a phone.”

Bucky put his head in his hands. This was going to be a lot more stressful than he thought. “Buck, it’s okay. I’ve driven here before, we’ll be fine.” Sighing, Bucky leaned back into the seat. “Where exactly is “here” Y/N?” he asked. You replied, “I already told you, it’s the happiest place on Earth.” 

“I know, I heard you. But where exactly is that? Is it a town or something?” You looked over at him and gasped when you saw the serious expression on his face. “Bucky,” you said slowly, “haven’t you ever heard of Disney World?”

Bucky had to think. He’s pretty sure he’s heard of it before. Once. Maybe. His silence pretty much answered your question. “BUCKY!” you yelled. He cringed. “Oh come on, Y/N, I’m sure there are lots of people who don’t know what that is! It’s a park or something, right?” 

It took all of your self-control not to shake him in his seat. “Buck, this is going to be a blast. Doing Disney with someone who’s never done Disney is AWESOME!” You danced in your seat as you turned onto the interstate. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at your contagious excitement. He hadn’t been 100% sure about this whole thing, but he was definitely getting into it now.


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N make the long drive to Disney World.

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had been driving for fun. Most of the time he only ever went out for a mission or for one of the many social events Tony insisted he come to. Driving with you was an experience. You drove way faster than you should have, and you kept changing the music on the radio. Bucky had tried changing the radio once, but you smacked his hand away and said, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” He shook his head and leaned back against the seat, clearly missing your pop culture reference. Eventually, he just fell asleep.

By hour four, the sun had come up and you were driving through Maryland. You and Bucky stared out the window in awe of the brilliant colors. It was magical, peaceful even. There was a comfortable silence in the car as the sun rose higher and higher in the air. Once the spell of the sunrise was broken, you and Bucky talked about anything and everything under the sun. Even though you were one of Bucky’s best friends, he still learned a lot about you.

By hour six, you both rummaged through the cooler to get breakfast. You really had packed every single snack imaginable, and somehow, most of it was healthy. Bucky ate all the time during the day, so he was pleasantly surprised with the variety he had in front of him.

By hour eight, you were both itching in your seats. Part of it was from boredom, part of it was from a burning desire to go to the bathroom. Thankfully, you pulled over at a huge rest stop in Virginia. Bucky felt his joints pop in relief as he stood outside of the car and stretched. He tilted his head toward the sun and let out a content sigh. He wasn’t even at the final destination, but he felt more relaxed than he had in awhile.

“So, it’s almost rush hour. Do you want to hang out here for a bit and get a real meal?” you asked, stretching your arms overhead. Bucky nodded and you both walked into the rest stop. His mouth watered at the familiar golden arches in the back corner. He bolted over and ordered two cheeseburgers and a large fry. Thanks to his lightning-fast metabolism, he could eat pretty much anything he wanted.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize you weren’t behind him. He quickly scanned the food court area as he waited for his food and sighed when he spotted you by the salad and sub stall. The cashier called his order and Bucky took the tray to an empty table.

You came over with your food and sat down across from Bucky. As you both ate your respective meals, Bucky couldn’t help but notice your eyes drooping. It made sense that you were tired. While Bucky had been sleeping last night, you were probably busy planning this whole getaway.

“I’ll drive next,” he said, as he took another bite of his burger. You pretended to shield your eyes. “Bucky! Chew with your mouth closed!” He made a show of opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. You laughed and threw one his french fries at him.

After you finished eating, you wasted half an hour in the gift shop area. You tried on every ridiculous pair of sunglasses you could find, and Bucky snapped a few pictures on his phone. While Bucky was examining the different post cards, you managed to put a few souvenir magnets on his arm. Even though he was wearing long sleeves, the magnets still stuck through the fabric. Bucky pretended to be angry as you took pictures of his newly decorated metal arm.

Finally, it was time to head back on the road. Bucky climbed in the driver’s side and adjusted the seat. You went to change the radio, but he pushed your hand away. “Driver picks the music, remember, Y/N?” he asked, cheekily. You stuck out your tongue and huffed in your seat. Bucky chuckled. “Go to sleep Y/N. I’ll wake you up when I need you to give me directions.”

You grumbled a bit but eventually reclined your seat and closed your eyes. After a few minutes, your breathing slowed down and you were fast asleep. Bucky smiled and focused on driving.

By hour twelve you woke up refreshed and energized. The weather was gorgeous, and Bucky rolled the windows down so you could both enjoy the fresh air. You actually knew some of the songs Bucky was playing on the radio, so you both sang along loudly and slightly off-key.

By hour thirteen, Bucky was navigating the car through Georgia, and the anticipation of being so close was killing you. Bucky couldn’t understand your jumpiness. He was excited, sure, but he didn’t share your level of enthusiasm. As you got closer and closer to Florida, your jumpiness was contagious. Bucky kept tapping his hand on the wheel impatiently, wishing the two of you would just get there already.

By hour fourteen, Bucky said, “I’ve got to pull over and go to the bathroom.” You stared at him like he had three heads.

“Bucky, we’re only two hours away!” you exclaimed. “Hold it!”

“No way! I can’t hold my bladder for two hours!”

“But you’re a super solider!”

“That doesn’t mean I have a super bladder!”

“Bucky, do not pull this car over. BUCKY!” You banged your head against the back of the seat as Bucky pulled into a gas station parking lot. “You better be quick!” you yelled out the window as Bucky scrambled out of the car and into the gas station. He made it to the bathroom just in time and sighed in relief.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw you coming inside the station. “Not a word, Barnes,” you grumbled as you made your way to the ladies room. Bucky laughed and waited for you to come out.

“Come, on Y/N, we’re only two hours away. You really couldn’t hold it until then?” he taunted as you came out of the bathroom. You shoved his shoulder and smiled. “Shut up,” you laughed.

By hour sixteen you were fidgeting so much in your seat, Bucky thought you would burst. Truthfully, he was ready to get out of the damn car and stand up for a few hours. Just when he thought he was finally going to go car stir-crazy, you tapped his arm and said, “Get off here!”

Bucky took the exit ramp and got on another highway. Then, the scenery changed. A huge, colorful archway appeared in his line of sight. A castle sat on top and Mickey and Minnie greeted you and Bucky from either side. You waved at the two Disney characters as if they were old friends. Bucky’s jaw dropped open at the enormity of the entrance. It was like being welcomed into a kingdom, where fun was waiting on the other side.

“Bucky,” you said, practically shaking from excitement, “we’re here!”


	3. Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N finally make it to their destination, but when they get to the fireworks show, things don't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of panic attacks (sorry, for the bit of angst!)

Bucky navigated the car past the various resorts and hotels. He couldn’t get over the whimsical and colorful designs of some hotels, and the sleek, modern look of others. He kept expecting you to tell him to stop the car and park at a resort, but you didn’t. The sun was starting to get lower and lower in the sky, giving everything a magical purple glow. He loved looking at the shadows cast by the palm trees on the road. 

Finally, you directed him to a parking garage. He was so focused on getting in the garage without hitting anything, that he barely paid attention to the outside of the hotel. But once you had gotten your bags and walked in the lobby, he had a chance to fully appreciate his surroundings.

Marble flooring covered the lobby and Bucky could almost see his reflection staring back at him. He looked at the ceiling and noticed the whole building got narrower as it went up. Each floor seemed to hang over the edge and Bucky could see people walking down the halls. All of a sudden he could hear a hissing metallic noise approaching the building. He did a 180 and stared in awe as a large train-like structure rolled in the middle of the building. Y/N noticed him staring.

“That’s a monorail,” Y/N said. “It’s kind of like a train, but in the air. The Contemporary is the only hotel that has a monorail running through it.” She led Bucky to the check-in counter. As she talked with the employee, Bucky stared at an opening in the wall next to them. A neon sign labeled The Wave buzzed and the delicious scents of steak, pepper, and fish filled his nostrils. He assumed it must be a restaurant. He barely noticed Y/N leading him over to the elevators. Bucky was completely overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells surrounding him. You smiled at his wonderment and hugged his arm. He gave you a childlike grin in return and rushed you both into the elevator.

If Bucky was impressed with the lobby, he was floored by your room. Two queen-sized beds barely took up a portion of the space. Bucky walked over to the edge of the bed where a Mickey head-shaped towel sat. He gently felt the fabric between his fingers and marveled over how soft they were. This was definitely an upgrade from the motels he normally stayed at during missions.

You walked over to the windows and pulled back the shades. “Bucky!” you squealed with delight. “Check out this view!” Bucky walked over and stepped onto the balcony with you. He gasped at the sight. A lake took over the left half of his view and he could see a castle jutting out of the ground on his right. The sunset displayed brilliant rays of golden light over the lake. The view was perfect. This was perfect.

“See that castle?” you asked, pointing in the distance. “That’s Cinderella’s castle. We’re going there tonight for the fireworks.” Bucky gulped at the mention of fireworks. He still got a bit nervous around loud noises like that. But your eyes were sparkling, and he decided he would be able to handle it.

You grabbed his hand. “Come on! We have to get to the park before dark!” You pulled him inside and grabbed some toiletries from your suitcase. “I’m going to take a quick shower, then you can, okay? We don’t want to go to the park with sixteen hours of car smell on us, right?” You smiled and shut the bathroom door.

Thirty minutes later you were both showered and ready to go. You grabbed a small backpack and stuck a few snacks that were leftover from the cooler. Bucky made sure he had his wallet. The least he could do was treat you to some meals while you were here. He had no idea how much the room and park tickets had cost, but based on what he had seen so far, it wasn’t cheap.

Instead of going all the way back down to the lobby, you and Bucky went to the monorail platform. Thankfully, it came right as you did, so you got on quickly. Since you had both been sitting for the entire day, you opted to stand. Bucky watched the scenery whiz by as the monorail traveled smoothly to its destination. You hummed along with the music playing from the speakers and smiled.

“Next stop, Magic Kingdom,” a voice announced. You could barely contain your excitement and hopped off the monorail as soon as the doors opened. Bucky followed closely behind so he wouldn’t get lost because god knows he probably wouldn’t be able to find his way back.

Magic Kingdom was bustling with activity. Bucky saw food carts, stores, and more dotting the main street. Large Disney characters wandered around taking pictures with families. The colors and noise of the bustling traffic was almost enough to be overwhelming, but Bucky was to entranced by it all to feel anything but excitement. A Mickey and Minnie walked by and waved. Bucky waved back, and then stopped. He smelled something sweet, something savory. He smelled…

“Funnel cake,” he said aloud. You stopped to look at him. “I want funnel cake,” he repeated, determination lacing his voice. You raised your fist in triumph. “Then funnel cake you shall get!” you announced. You searched until you found a food vendor that sold funnel cakes. “I’m going to grab something with some more nutritional value,” you replied. Bucky refused to let you leave until you took his money for the food. “Y/N, let me do this. I want to,” Bucky insisted, and you finally relented. While Bucky stood in line for his food, you went to another cart to get a hot dog.

Food in hand, you led the way to Cinderella’s castle. Even though the fireworks weren’t starting yet, a crowd had already begun to form. With Bucky’s tall frame, he managed to push through the crowd to find a decent area to sit. You both stared up at the castle as the night got darker and the lights began to glow around it.

Dramatic music swelled around the crowd of people and Bucky felt a tugging on his arm. “Stand up! It’s starting!” you exclaimed. He stood up next to you and followed your gaze to the castle. The lights began glowing and blinking with more fervor and the music reached a crescendo. A cricket and woman dressed in blue appeared and began speaking to the audience. The kids and adults around Bucky cheered and moved in to get a closer look. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything but the suffocating feeling rising up in his throat.

The castle went dark for a moment then exploded again with light. Another woman in a short green dress and wings began flying around the castle. “Tinkerbell!” you squealed. Bucky smiled thinly, becoming quickly overwhelmed. The sounds, sights and senses that seemed so enchanting before became almost menacing. His ears began to ring and his focus became fuzzy, and when the first firework went off, he lost it. Instead of being awed by the glistening lights and sizzling fireworks, he felt panicked.

He turned around and pushed his way through the crowd trying to escape. You quickly followed him trying to catch up. “Bucky?” you called, carefully moving past the families surrounding you. He made it to the edge of the crowd and took big gulps of fresh air. He sat down on the ledge of a garden and put his head between his legs. With each crack from a firework, Bucky flinched and shuddered.

You kneeled next to him. “Bucky?” you said softly. “Can I put my hand on your arm?” Bucky nodded and felt your hand rubbing up and down arm. "It's okay, you're safe. Nothing can hurt you." You kept repeating those phrases over and over until he was finally able to lift his head and meet your eyes. “Come on, let’s go back to the monorail,” you said, soothingly. Bucky numbly followed you back to the front of the park up the ramp leading to the monorail. Since the fireworks were still going on, the track was empty. He could hear the fireworks in the distance and the walls glowed softly with the different colors. Now that he was farther away from the crowds and the noise, he could feel his body returning to normal. His vision cleared and he immediately felt a huge sense of guilt for what happened.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice echoing around you. “I didn’t mean to ruin everything.” You walked in front of Bucky and looked him in the eye.

“Bucky, you didn’t ruin anything, you hear me?” He shook his head. “I don’t know what happened. Everything just felt like it as closing in,” Bucky replied. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“Buck, we pretty much drove straight here with minimal breaks. We barely had time to adjust before I brought us here. The last proper meal you ate was this morning, and funnel cake hardly qualifies as a filling dinner. You’re probably overtired, overstimulated, and a bit hungry. And even if you’re not, and the fireworks really freak you out, I don’t care. I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I wasn’t okay with all of you.” You put his hands on his shoulders. “ You. Are. Fine. Do you hear me?” He nodded. “Good.”

“I’m feeling a bit better,” he said, honestly. “Good,” you repeated. You smiled and he couldn’t help but smile back.

By the time you made it back to the hotel room, exhaustion took over for both of you. Bucky flopped face first on the bed, sleep slowly taking over his senses. Tonight hadn’t gone exactly as planned, but you had seemed sincere when you talked to him at the monorail. As he slowly started drifting off, he decided tomorrow was going to be better.

“Hey Bucky?” you mumbled from under your covers. “Hmmm?” he groaned. “I’m really glad you came with me,” you replied, peaking your head out. Bucky dragged himself up onto his pillows and burrowed under the blanket.

“I’m glad I came too, Y/N. I think this is going to be a great trip.”

“Me too, Buck. Me too.”


	4. Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N spend the day discovering Animal Kingdom

Sunlight streamed through the open slot between the curtains and landed directly on Bucky’s face. He scrunched his nose at the sudden intrusion and turned over so his head was under the blanket. You sat up in your bed and yawned, stretching your arms above your head.

“Wake up Bucky!” you exclaimed. “We can’t be late for breakfast!” You scrambled out of the bed and grabbed some clothes.

“Five more minutes, Y/N,” he mumbled, sleep lacing his voice. You yanked the pillow out from under his head as you walked into the bathroom. Bucky grunted and sat up.

“You’re going to regret that!” he said to the closed door. “I’d like to see you try!” you called back. He rubbed his eyes then got out of bed. Walking over to the curtains, he pulled them back and stepped onto the balcony. Even though it was early, the air was warm. The lake glistened in the morning, and Bucky could see some people jogging through the resort. In the distance, Cinderella’s castle sat quietly. He still felt guilty about last night, but he was determined not to let it ruin his day.

“How are you feeling today?” you asked, coming out onto the balcony with him. He nodded and said, “Much better. I’m starving though.” You grinned and pushed him back inside. “Then get dressed and let’s go!”

You and Bucky finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Armed with your backpack, some snacks and a plan, you guided him to a restaurant called Chef Mickey’s and told him to check in with your name. Before he could protest, you dashed over to the lobby check-in desks.

“Um, I have a reservation under Y/N,” Bucky said to the hostess. She checked her book and nodded. “Yup, I have two for Y/N right here. Let me show you to your table.” She walked to the dining area and Bucky stared in awe at the rows of buffet tables. His mouth watered at the sight of eggs, pancakes, waffles, and more. He could hear bacon sizzling on the other side of the room. The hostess showed him his table and left.

You came into the restaurant, and Bucky waved his hand to catch you attention. You walked over and handed him something that looked like a bracelet. “Here, put this on,” she said. “It’s your MagicBand. It’s connected to our hotel room and it helps us get into the parks faster. I forgot to buy them last night.” Bucky slipped the smooth band over his wrist and examined the green Mickey head.

“Okay, let’s eat!” you said, clapping your hands together excitedly.

It was almost a competition to see who could pile their plate higher with food. Bucky grabbed about one of everything and decided to go back for dessert instead of adding more to his already stuffed plate. He dug in and was not disappointed. He sat back in his chair and sighed. The waffles were so fluffy and the syrup was a sticky sweet. The next bite of bacon nearly melted in his mouth. Yup, Bucky was pretty sure he had died and gone to food heaven.

“You know this is a vacation,” Bucky said, pointing to your healthier egg white omelette. “You are allowed to enjoy yourself.” You laughed. “Bucky, I am! I don’t need to clog my arteries with bacon grease to have a good time.”

As you ate, Bucky noticed some of the Disney characters walk into the room. Mickey, Minnie, and two dog-like characters walked in wearing chef coats and fancy hats. One of the dogs walked over to your table. Y/N jumped up in excitement. “Goofy!” you yelled. Your face nearly split in half as you grinned.

Goofy hugged you and pretended to give you a kiss. Bucky pulled out his cell phone. “Can he take a picture?” he asked you. Goofy nodded and wrapped his arm around your waist. Bucky took a picture and showed it to you for approval. You nodded and motioned for Bucky to stand up. “Your turn,” you said. Goofy nodded enthusiastically and clapped his hands. Bucky’s face flushed with embarrassment, but you were persistent.

He stood up next to Goofy and switched places with you. You took a picture and smiled. “Thank you so much!” you gushed. Goofy blew you and Bucky a kiss and left to find another table. He looked at the picture on his phone and smiled. He looked a little awkward, but it was a nice picture of him.

The two of you finished stuffing yourselves with food and left Chef Mickey’s after Bucky paid. He followed you down the lobby floor to the outside of the hotel. “We’re not taking the monorail?” he asked, curiously. You shook your head.

“Nope, we can only get to our next destination by bus,” you replied. Bucky waited for you to fill him in on this “next destination”, but you seemed content to keep that knowledge to yourself. Turns out he didn’t have to wait much longer because you pulled him toward a bus that had just parked in front of the hotel.

“Animal Kingdom here we come!” you announced. You scurried on the bus and saved a seat for Bucky, who managed to get stuck behind two families. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his left arm and sat down next to you. “You don’t have to hide that, you know,” you said, tapping on his left arm. Bucky shrugged. “I don’t want the attention,” he said. “Fair enough,” you replied.

Thankfully, the bus drive was fairly short and had you parked in front of Animal Kingdom in no time. This time, Bucky kept up with you as you bounded off the bus and made your way to the park. After you scanned your MagicBands and stepped inside the park, it was like entering a whole different world.

Luscious greenery covered nearly every surface that wasn’t paved as a walking path. Bucky could hear monkeys chirping and lions roaring from speakers hidden in the bushes. It was like walking through a jungle, but with more kids and Disney characters.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked as you led him through curving paths. You bypassed a tall mountain where a line had already started to form.

“We’re starting kinda small today,” you said. You walked under a large archway that said Dinoland USA. If Bucky thought Animal Kingdom was a change in scenery, this place was something else entirely. Huge models of different dinosaurs were scattered everywhere, and there were even a few skeletons. Bucky turned around in a circle and came face-to-face with a huge T-Rex skeleton. He jumped when a roar blasted through some speakers nearby. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. Bucky couldn’t help but notice that whimsical color schemes seemed to be the common theme of Disney World.

“Come on Bucky!” you called. “It’s time for our first ride!” Bucky followed you over to a huge building with more dinosaur models outside. “This is called DINOSAUR, and it’s totally epic” you explained, getting in the Fast Pass line. You held up your MagicBand to the turnstile and Bucky did the same. A few short minutes later, you were inside, climbing inside a Jeep-like cart.

The ride was mostly dark with the exception of some strobe lights. More green foliage covered the floor and the Jeep traveled through the Jurassic period. Bucky was about to turn and tell you how boring he thought this ride was when everything went pitch dark. “This is the best part,” you whispered next to him. Suddenly, the cart jerked to a stop and the whole room turned red. A large T-Rex jumped out of nowhere and launched right for your Jeep. Bucky screamed and scooted back in his seat while you covered your head. The Jeep quickly accelerated past the T-Rex and drove to the end of the ride.

Bucky’s heart was still pounding in his chest as he climbed out of the cart. “That. Was. AWESOME!” he exclaimed, as you walked out. “Yay!” you laughed. You made him stop and look at the picture the ride had taken right as the T-Rex popped up. His face held an expression of pure terror while yours was caught in a mid-scream, mid-laugh. You insisted on buying it and placed the fresh print in your backpack.

You made your way through Dinoland, checking out all of the exhibits. You both held on for dear life as you rode the Primeval Whirl. Bucky proudly won you a small Goofy stuffed animal at the Fossil Fun Games, and you snapped a picture of him standing under the Tree of Life.

After a quick lunch break, you insisted that Bucky couldn’t leave Animal Kingdom without seeing the actual animals, so he let you drag him on a wildlife safari. Animals Bucky had only ever seen on TV jumped from tree to tree as you traveled through the jungle and savannah. He stared admirably at the large tigers roaming right near your safari car. Snapping lots of pictures, Bucky couldn’t wait to tell Steve about this when he got back home.

Bucky would never admit it, but he his favorite animal interaction was the butterflies. A cast member handed you and Bucky small cups of sugar water and beckoned you inside the butterfly exhibit. Butterflies with splashes of red, orange and black fluttered around him and landed on his arm to drink from the cup. Carefully pulling his phone out of his back pocket, you took some pictures. The look of awe on his face was amazing. Despite his tall, intimidating stature, Bucky was extremely cautious and gentle with the butterflies so he wouldn’t hurt them. He shot you a childlike grin as you took a particularly good picture of a butterfly that landed on his nose.

“While I like looking at all the animals, I’m kind of ready for something a little more...thrilling,” Bucky admitted as you walked back toward the center of the park. “Don’t worry, I’ve got just the ride,” you replied, giving him a wolfish grin. You walked toward the huge mountain Bucky had seen when you first arrived at the park. A sign welcomed them to a ride called Expedition Everest.

Because of your Fast Passes, you and Bucky reached the front of the line in a relatively short amount of time. Bucky admired the various decorations and props to make it look like a real mountain expedition. You climbed into the roller coaster and Bucky got nervous again. This was nothing like the small thrill rides he used to go on at Coney Island with Steve when they were kids.

A loud clanking filled the tunnel and the coaster rode back into daylight. It wound through small valleys and peaks until it rolled in front of the massive mountain. As it the cart traveled up the mountain, Bucky could see the entire park from his vantage point. He couldn’t admire the view for too long because the cart stopped at mangled tracks. Bucky looked at you confused. “How can we keep go-” he started. Then, the answer became crystal clear as he felt the cart slowly roll backwards.

Everything passed Bucky is reverse. He expected to see the same sights as before, but instead, his world was plunged into darkness. You screamed as the coaster continued to pick up speed. Bucky gripped the seat bar tighter as his stomach flipped and flopped. All of a sudden, the cart stopped and a spot of light appeared. A huge monster-like created jumped into view and ripped the track it was standing on. It let out an ear-splitting roar.

Before Bucky could process what he was seeing, the coaster was moving forward again back into daylight. The cart rode faster and faster around turns and up and down hills until it was encased in another tunnel of darkness. Strobe lights flickered and a huge Yeti hung down from the ceiling. You and Bucky screamed in surprise and began laughing as the ride slowed down and went back to the loading zone.

“Again,” Bucky said breathlessly as he stumbled out of the cart. “I want to do that again.” You beamed at his excitement and grabbed his hand to lead him to the back of the line.


	5. Hollywood Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N takes Bucky to Hollywood Studios. Then, Bucky surprises her with a dinner request.

Bucky woke up the next morning with the energy of a kid on Christmas morning. After a full day at Animal Kingdom, you had both called it quits shortly after dinner. Bucky was pretty sure he hadn’t slept this well in months. He looked over and saw you still sleeping peacefully. After your stunt with the pillow yesterday, he decided it was the perfect time for payback.

He climbed out of bed and crept up to yours. With one swift motion, he yanked the covers off you and began yelling.

“WAKE UP Y/N!” You shrieked as he shook the bed and pulled your pillow off the bed. You tried pushing him away, but he anchored his metal arm against the boxspring.

“Bucky, I’m going to kill you!” you half laughed-half shouted. Bucky eventually stopped his assault and collapsed on the bed laughing. You shove his shoulder. “I hate you,” you gasped. Bucky got up and walked over to the bathroom. “No you don’t!” he called over his shoulder.

You both got dressed and opted for a quick breakfast at a cafe inside the hotel instead of an elaborate buffet.

“No monorail today?” Bucky asked as you walked outside of the hotel towards the buses. You shook your head as you finished off your breakfast sandwich. He scrunched his nose. “Why are we even staying in a hotel with a monorail if we never use it?” You giggled and patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Bucky, I promise you’ll get more rides on the monorail.”

A short bus ride later, you reached your destination. “Hollywood Studios?” Bucky asked uncertainly as he got off the bus. You gave him a playful shove forward. “Trust me, it’s going to be awesome!”

After you scanned your MagicBands to get into the park, Bucky looked to you for direction. “Okay, great Disney guide, where are we going?” You spun him around and pointed. Palm trees framed the entrance to a huge Chinese building. Bucky admired the intricate designs on the exterior as you led him inside.

Movie posters covered the walls and big set lights hung from the ceiling. Costumes lined the hallways and Bucky actually recognized quite a few. He had always been interested in movies, but he didn’t have much time for them back in the 40s. You two watched movies together all the time at the Tower, and he had now seen all the classics. The ride’s car had long rows, and you and Bucky slid into one near the middle.

“I love this ride,” you whispered, as the lights dimmed and the car began to move. Bucky could totally see why as movie sets came to life on all sides of him. The cast member recited facts about the different movie sets and you watched Bucky’s enthralled expression. The ride stopped in the middle of a gangster-type movie set. Bucky was too busy looking around to notice the cast member get out of the cart.

All of a sudden, an old-fashioned car pulled up Bucky swiveled his head to see the cast member standing near a mobster. Fake shots fired into the air and the animatronics began to re enact a stereotypical gangster betrayal scene. The cast member disappeared and the mobster took her place.

“This is so cool,” Bucky breathed. Now that the drama was over, the ride continued to travel through old movie sets. Bucky liked the mobster as their tour guide, and he really liked listening to the facts about different sets. He hummed along to the  _ Wizard of Oz _ , tapped his foot to the beat during  _ Mary Poppins,  _ and nearly peed his pants when the  _ Alien  _ monster jumped out at their cart.

All too soon the ride ended, and you both walked back into the harsh sunlight. Suddenly, screams filled the air and Bucky whirled around looking for the threat. “Did you hear that?” he implored. You nodded unconcerned. “It’s the Tower of Terror ride. See?”

You pointed to a large pink tower that vaguely resembled a hotel. Lights flashed and moved down the tower as more screams filled the air. “Are we going on that?” Bucky inquired. You turned red and looked down at your shoes. “Um, it goes to the top of the tower and then drops really fast,” you mumbled, shrugging your shoulders. “I’m not a big fan, to be honest, but I’ll go on it if you want to.” Bucky thought about it. He didn’t remember a whole lot about falling off the train back when he and Steve fought together, but he distinctly remembered the feeling of falling. In fact, that feeling often woke him up from a nightmare. He didn’t have the desire to experience that again while he was awake.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of other things to do, right?” he asked. You shot him a grateful smile and nodded enthusiastically. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left. “Come on!” you exclaimed. “It’s time for a roller coaster!” Bucky kept your pace and his heart beat with excitement. If this was going to be anything like the Everest ride, he was going to love it.

You led Bucky to a large guitar sticking out of the ground. He was confused. “Um, Y/N, are you sure we’re in the right place?” he asked, looking around. “I don’t see the roller coaster tracks anywhere.” You rolled your eyes and pulled him over to the line anyway. “Well, my friend, that’s because this particular coaster is inside.”

You walked into the building attached to the guitar and were bathed in a soft purple light. Rock music boomed through the speakers as you wound your way to the roller coaster area. Bucky stepped up to the fence separating him and the coaster cart and watched it launch off. It looked fast. Bucky liked fast. He was jumpy with excitement as he impatiently waited for your turn to get on the ride.

After you were strapped in, Bucky tapped his foot ready to go. He barely paid attention to the sign above the track entrance that talked about a traffic jam. A cracking voice counted down, and then you were off.

Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster was immensely faster than Everest. Bucky’s head was forced back against the headrest as the ride careened through dark tunnels. He could barely see anything in front of him. He let out an excited whoop as he felt his whole world go upside down. You screamed next to him and shouted along with the music playing. The coaster went right through the middle of the iconic Hollywood sign and blasted past highway billboards. Bucky gripped his seat harness tighter as the cart turned in a tight corkscrew. The ride teased him by slowing down then immediately picking up speed, zipping through twists and turns.

The invisible singer crooned, “Going down…” and Bucky felt his stomach sink as the ride dropped down a steep hill. Being in the dark heightened the ride’s experience, and you were both disappointed when it was over. This time, Bucky insisted on paying for the picture the ride took as it launched off. Bucky’s expression was one of shock while your mouth was open in a half-scream.

You took a break from thrill rides to show Bucky the different interactive shows the park had to offer. You cheered along with Indiana Jones as you watched how the various movie stunts were created for the movies. Bucky smiled proudly as you both watched young Star Wars fans get trained to be Jedis by the different actors. You insisted on watching the Storm Troopers march, even though they were “the bad guys”, as Bucky called them. After you made Bucky sit through the Frozen sing-along, he put his foot down and demanded a lunch break.

“Oh come, on it was only a 20 minute show! It wasn’t that bad. You just need to let it go,” you sang as you walked up to 50’s Prime Time Cafe. He just shook his head and pretended to ignore you.

Walking into the restaurant was like stepping back in time. Chintzy wallpaper, rounded TVs and 50’s era knick-knacks covered the cramped wall space. A waiter came up decked out in checkered attire and led you to a small table in the back. After sternly reminding you to eat your vegetables, he left you to look at the menus.

“The food is meant to be like TV dinners,” you explained, noticing Bucky’s puzzled expression over the bizarre food options. He decided to get the chicken and mashed potatoes while you ordered a vegetable lasagna. The food was surprisingly delicious and Bucky ate almost everything.

“Aren’t you going to eat your vegetables first?” you teased when Bucky said he wanted a milkshake. He firmly shook his head and you couldn’t help but laugh. He had no idea what was coming…

The waiter came back and you both ordered chocolate milk shakes. He shook his head after Bucky ordered. “I’m sorry, but you need to finish your vegetables first, young man.” Bucky stared at him, then at you, and back at him again. “What?” he asked incredulously. The waiter clicked his tongue and repeated, “Only kids who finish their vegetables get dessert. I’ll come back in a few minutes.” He walked away and left Bucky dumbfounded and you doubled over laughing. 

“Come on Bucky,” you wheezed. “Eat your veggies!” Bucky couldn’t believe it. Only a sadistic person would deny someone a chocolate milkshake. He was 100 years old, dammit! If he didn’t want to eat his vegetables, he wasn’t going to.

The waiter came back with two milkshakes but only put yours down on the table. He gave Bucky a disappointed sigh when he saw the vegetables still on his plate. “Looks like someone isn’t getting their shake,” he said. You sipped yours innocently and groaned in pleasure at the taste. It was official, Bucky was going to kill you. He grabbed his fork and jabbed it into the pile of greens on his plate. He quickly stuffed them into his mouth and forced a smile at the waiter.

“There we go!” the waiter congratulated. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He left Bucky’s milkshake and walked away. As soon as the waiter was out of sight, Bucky spit the contents of his mouth into his napkin. You choked on your milkshake as you laughed.

“I’m a damn super soldier,” he muttered, sipping his cool shake. “No one tells me to eat vegetables.” You shook your head. “You’re such a child,” you replied.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Bucky sucked down more of his delicious shake. “No, I don’t,” he conceded.

You spent the next few hours wandering around the park. You asked another tourist to take a picture of you and Bucky standing together under the big wizard hat. Then, you competed for against each other during the Toy Story Mania ride. You were both excellent sharpshooters and racked up nearly perfect scores.

You waited in line to get a picture with Woody and Buzz from  _ Toy Story.  _ Bucky really loved the “give me a hand” line from the first movie. Before T’Challa had created his permanent arm, he used to throw his temporary prosthetic metal arm at Steve whenever he asked Bucky to give him a hand. Steve blamed you for MONTHS for putting that idea in Bucky’s head. So, of course, when it came time to take the picture, he and Buzz both pretended to detach their arms. It was the first time Bucky showed his arm in public, and you couldn’t have been happier. For once, he seemed completely comfortable with himself.

“I’ve been making all the decisions this trip. What do you want to do tonight?” you asked as you and Bucky walked back to the bus. Bucky tilted his head thoughtfully as he considered your question. 

“Can we eat by the water?” he finally asked. You stopped and looked at him, surprised by his question. He looked at you nervously, waiting for your response.

“Yeah, Buck,” you said, softly, “we can eat by the water.” You paused and looked around the parking lot. “But we need a different bus.”

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky as you walked across the boardwalk. After taking the bus to Magic Kingdom, Bucky finally got his monorail ride to the beach resort. You suggest a few restaurants, but when Bucky saw the small pizza shop with outdoor seating, he declared it to be the perfect spot for dinner.

“This pizza is amazing!” you exclaimed. You gave Bucky a thumbs up. “Excellent idea, Bucky.” Bucky chomped on his slice, chasing the cheese that stubbornly refused to come off.

“What made you want to eat by the water?” you asked. Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. I watched people running next to the water by the hotel yesterday. It just seemed neat.”

“You know, I’ve been coming here for years, and I don’t think I’ve ever done this,” you said.

“See? There’s a reason you brought me along,” Bucky teased. You playfully kicked him under the table. You finished off your pizza and stood up.

“I’m going to get some saltwater taffy. Do you want to come?” Bucky looked around the boardwalk.

“Actually,” he said, “I think I’m going to hang out here for a bit.”

“No problem,” you replied. “I’ll bring you back a few flavors.” You waved and walked over to a small candy shop. Bucky watched you disappear and turned so he could see the water. He stood up, threw out his trash, and started walking.

Bucky stopped at the barrier that separated the edge of the dock from the water. Leaning against it, he took a deep breath and let his whole body relax. The warm breeze tickled his skin and he shivered involuntarily. The sun had almost completely set by this point, and the twinkle of the lights from the boardwalk reflected off the water’s glassy surface. Despite the bustle of activity behind him, the moment was so serene. All of his worries were gone, all of his past was forgotten, and in this moment, James Buchanan Barnes was at peace.

“Careful, someone might push you over,” you chuckled, coming up next to him. You set your bag of taffy down on the ground, and placed your arms on top of the barrier. Bucky wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, “for all of this.” You rubbed his back and stared out at the water with him.

“I don’t say this enough,” you started, “but you’re my best friend, and I’m really glad you came with me.” He looked down to see you smiling up at him. He chastely kissed the top of your head.

“Yeah, me too.”


	6. Epcot by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N lets Bucky choose what they do at Epcot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epcot is like a totally different place at night, so I split it into two parts. Also, thank you so much for your kind comments! They make my heart happy :)

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Bucky asked. He gripped the overhead bar of the monorail and turned away from the passing scenery out the window. You leaned against one of the vertical poles and pulled out two maps from your backpack. 

“Epcot has so much to do, and a lot of cool stuff happens at night. I was planning on staying until after dark if that’s okay.” Bucky smiled and nodded. You hadn’t let him down yet on this trip, so he was excited to see what today would hold. You passed the map to Bucky.

“You pick the first couple of things for today,” you instructed. “We have reservations for a character lunch, but I can change it if you want to eat somewhere else.”

“The breakfast one was fun,” Bucky replied. “Let’s keep it.” He gazed over the map, looking at all of the different attractions. One object caught his attention.

“What’s this big sphere?” he asked. You opened your own map and looked at where Bucky was pointing.

“That’s actually a ride. It’s called Spaceship Earth. It kind of takes you through time to see how much communication has changed. It’s-”

“Let’s do that first,” Bucky interrupted. Since he had missed so much of the world changing, he kind of liked the idea of seeing it firsthand.

“Okay,” you nodded, as the monorail slowly decelerated to a stop. The doors opened and Bucky led the way into the park. He realized he didn’t need the map to find the sphere because it soon came into his view. It’s large, grey, textured surface took up a large space right in the front of the park. You both took a quick selfie in front of it and went inside.

When you boarded the small green ride carts, Bucky realized this was probably going to be slower paced like the Great Movie Adventure. As you waited for the ride to begin, he scanned his map looking for something a little more thrilling for your next stop. He didn’t get much time to look because the cart slowly rolled forward.

Bucky knew humanity started with cavemen around a fire, but he never realized how much communication had changed over the years. When he came out of cryo for the last time, cell phones and computers were thrusted into his life. He never got the chance to see what came before, and he certainly never thought about what would come after.

As the cart moved up and around the sphere, Bucky watched history come to life. He was fascinated by the printing press, and he marveled at the works of famous painters and sculptors. He smiled nostalgically when they passed the section with operator switchboards, remembering a time that was more familiar to him. Computer code surrounded him as the ride began to talk about the present and even make predictions about the future of technology. He took the little quiz on the touchscreen attached to the cart and smiled in amusement as the ride “built his future”. He peeked over at your screen and saw a slightly different story; you must have chosen different answers for some of your questions.

Finally, the ride ended, and you walked past the mini-games set up throughout the rest of the dome. Bucky already had his next destination in mind. You followed Bucky eagerly as he led you inside a huge futuristic building with planets dotting the entrance.

“Have you been on Mission: SPACE before?” he asked as you paused to look at the lunar rover on display. “Yeah, but the orange version makes me sick, so I’m going to stick with green,” you replied. Bucky cocked his head sideways. “What’s the difference?”

“Well, the ride basically simulates what it feels like to launch into space. You feel the pressure of gravity if you choose orange. Green is a little less intense.”

“Do you care if I go on the orange version?” You shook your head. “Of course not! Go for it, Buck.” You both got in your respective lines. After watching a short intro video, Bucky walked into a small pod.

The space was easily claustrophobic, but Bucky focused on the screen in front of him. After everyone in the pod was properly secured, the door shut and lights dimmed. Bucky took the role of pilot, and gripped the joystick at his station in anticipation. Suddenly, the pod shook and the screen came to life and started the countdown. Since the screen was so close and the speakers were right in his ear, Bucky really felt like he was staring up at the clouds waiting to get up into space. Once the countdown reached zero, Bucky could feel the forces pushing against him. He struggled to move his body and was pushed back into his seat as the ride simulated take off.

Just before Bucky felt like the pressure was too much, it was suddenly released as he reached outer space. He stared at the screen in awe, and his stomach did flip flops as the pod flipped upside down and then traveled to the moon. Bucky couldn’t help but grin sardonically once the rocket had completed its slingshot and the screen froze as it simulated hypersleep. It was like a tame version of going into cryo.

Bucky used his joystick to dodge meteors once the ship came out of hyperspace above Mars. The ship eventually landed and the mission was considered a success. Bucky walked out of the pod on shaky legs over the area where you were waiting. Apparently the simulation impacted him more than he thought.

“Geez, Bucky,” you said, as he gripped your arm for balance. “Do we need to get our land legs back?”

“It was worth it,” he wheezed, taking a few deep breaths. “That was so cool!”

Once Bucky was able to walk again, you headed outside and over to the Garden Grill Restaurant for lunch.

“This place is great,” you remarked. “The whole restaurant revolves and the scenery changes.” Bucky’s stomach churned at the thought of more spinning. You saw his expression and laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s really slow.”

You checked in and the hostess led you to a table. You and Bucky both decided to get a Farmer’s Salad and split a short cake. As you ate, Chip ‘n’ Dale wandered around the room checking in with all of the families. You smiled shyly when they came over, and Bucky took your picture with them. He decided he liked the character meals.

“So, are we ever going to eat food with a Disney princess?” he asked.

“We can. I just need to make reservations. Do you want to?” The tips of Bucky’s ears turned red and he nodded, slightly embarrassed. “Don’t get like that!” you ordered. “We’re in Disney. It’s totally normal to want to eat with a Disney princess. I know just the place.” You didn’t offer any other details, so Bucky decided to let it be a surprise.

He took another bite of food and looked around. The base was in the middle of changing, and your scenery switched from forestry to something similar to the Grand Canyon.

“What princess do you want to meet?” he asked.

“That’s easy. Mulan. She’s in China right now. We should be able to see her tonight.”

“China?” Bucky asked. “Yeah,” you nodded, “a whole section of Epcot is dedicated to different countries. I like going there at night. It’s like a huge international party.”

Bucky liked the sound of that. “I still get to pick what we do before dinner, right?” You gave him a thumbs up as you took a huge bite of salad. You finished chewing and swallowed. “Definitely! What did you have in mind?” Bucky grinned.

After you finished eating, Bucky insisted that you ride Soarin’ and Test Track. They definitely weren’t as high speed as Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster or Everest, but he enjoyed them nonetheless.

You and Bucky made faces at each other through the clear fishtanks as you wandered through the Finding Nemo exhibit. Bucky refused to get in the submarine ride because it was too claustrophobic. When you complained that it was roomier than the Mission: SPACE pod, he threatened to throw you in with the sharks.

“I bet you’re scared of going underwater,” you grumbled. You eventually left him stranded in the aquarium section while you went on the ride. Bucky watched a cast member talk to a group of kids about sharks and stingrays while he waited for you.

After you came back, you both decided to take some pictures with the characters. Bucky was excited to meet Baymax after watching  _ Big Hero 6 _ with you last month. You snapped a pic of the two fistbumping with Bucky smiling widely at the camera. You were lucky enough to get a picture with both Minnie and Mickey at the same time. Bucky insisted that a cast member take a picture of both of you with Goofy.

As you walked out of Goofy’s character pavilion, metallic clangs filled the air. You turned around to see the JAMMinators walking down the path. They were dressed in janitor’s clothes and used silverware and trash can lids to create music. You and Bucky watched in awe as they drummed up excitement with their mismatched instruments.

“Okay,” Bucky said as you watched the JAMMinators walk away, “this place might not have as many thrill rides as the other parks, but it’s still pretty cool.”

You grinned and tapped the watch on your wrist. “Just wait until you see this place at night.”


	7. Epcot by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N finish their day at Epcot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst with this one! I learned the first Mary Poppins books were published in the early 1930's, so I wanted to add some nostalgia for Bucky. I kind of like the idea of kid-Bucky listening to his mom read Mary Poppins.

“Ohmygosh, Bucky, there she is!” you squealed. You jumped up and down, yanking on Bucky’s arm. You had been waiting in line for almost forty minutes to see Mulan, and the anticipation of being so close was getting to you. Bucky looked ahead and saw a woman in a simple, pretty outfit with black hair stacked neatly in a bun on the top of her head.

“Why is she your favorite?” he asked, as the line moved forward. Your eyes glistened with excitement. “She’s true to herself, and fights for what she believes in. Kind of like we do,” you replied. “Plus, she totally rocks at fighting.”

Bucky softened at your explanation. Clearly, this character meant a lot to you. He thought it was weird at first to get pictures with the different characters. He really couldn’t understand your excitement when you first saw Goofy at Chef Mickey’s. But when he saw Buzz and could relate to the character even a little bit, it changed his perspective. These were people’s real heroes come to life. Even if they were technically just actors in costume, it still meant a lot.

It was finally your turn to get a picture with Mulan. The confident demeanor you held this entire trip slipped away as your shyly approached the princess.

“Hi,” you said, softly. “I’m Y/N. It’s so nice to meet you. You’re my favorite!” Mulan laughed and clasped your hands together. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Y/N!” Mulan responded. Bucky was certain your face was going to split apart at the seams as you smiled. Bucky took your picture with Mulan, and the red and orange from the sunset cast the perfect golden glow in the background. It was probably one of Bucky’s favorite pictures from this trip.

Mulan bowed and you returned it. You waved and walked away from the pavilion with Bucky. “Is there another character you want to meet?” you asked him. Bucky paused and pulled out his map. One character’s name popped out as someone he actually recognized.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, a wave of nostalgia hitting him. He looped his arm through yours and he led you over to the United Kingdom section. You approached a small brick house that looked exactly like the house from...

“Mary Poppins?” you inquired. “I never struck you as a spoonful of sugar kind of guy.” You walked through the door and went inside. This line was much shorter than Mulan’s, and you could already see the British nanny posing with children in front of you. Bucky choked up a little as he saw one of his favorite childhood characters standing in front of him.

“I never knew the movie,” Bucky said. “But my ma used to read the books to me and my sister when we were little.” It was finally his turn, and he slowly walked up to Mary Poppins.

“Well hello there!” Mary chirped in her British accent. It reminded him of the impressions his ma used to do when she read the stories aloud. Bucky just stood staring until you gave him a small shove.

“Um, hello,” he said awkwardly. “I, um, I love your stories.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “They really helped me during hard times when I was younger.” He looked at Mary Poppins, nervous about how she would react. He knew he sounded strange, but he couldn’t help it. Thankfully, Mary smiled and gave a melodic laugh. “That is so wonderful to hear!” she exclaimed. “It looks like you’ve turned into quite a lovely young man.” 

Bucky beamed at her praise as if it was his mother talking to him, and he turned to face you so you could take a picture. Mary wrapped her arm around Bucky and pulled him into a side hug. Once you finished, she cupped her hands around her face. “Remember, anything can happen if you let it. Alright?” Bucky nodded and blinked back tears. Seeing Mary Poppins brought back happy memories of his mom and sister, ones that he had completely forgotten existed.

You both left the building and sat outside near the garden. Bucky took some time to collect himself.

“I miss them,” he whispered, finally breaking the silence. “I miss the life I could have had with them.” He wiped at his eyes and continued. “I know there’s nothing that can change what happened to me, and I’m lucky to be where I am now. But it still hurts, you know?” You nodded sympathetically and squeezed his hand. You didn’t have anything to say, but your silent support was more than enough. Bucky stood up and pulled you into a hug. You held each other for a few minutes until he was ready to let go.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go eat.”

* * *

 

When Bucky imagined you going to dinner at Epcot, he was expecting something quiet and tame like all of the other meals. Instead, you took him to the Biergarten Restaurant in Germany. The inside was decorated with fancy woodwork and old-fashioned cuckoo clocks. A polka band stood at the stage on the lower level playing peppy, upbeat songs as people danced in front of them. Waiters dressed in lederhosen walked through the boisterous crowds carrying large steins full of German beer. Even though Bucky couldn’t actually get drunk, you insisted he needed to try one. He had to admit, it was going really well with his bratwurst and German potato salad. 

“This does not strike me as your kind of place!” he shouted over the ruckus. You took a gulp of your beer and grinned. “Why cause it’s exciting?” Bucky laughed, “No because it’s loud!” He speared another piece of bratwurst. “That’s the best part!” you exclaimed. He laughed again, and you soon joined in. It was nice seeing his playful demeanor return after visiting Mary Poppins.

The polka band slowly ended their song. “Now,” the lead singer began in a thick German accent, “let us raise our glasses and Prost!” You held up your glass and Bucky did the same. “All together!” he shouted. The entire restaurant erupted in a cheer:

“Zicka zocka, zicka zocka, hoi, hoi, hoi!”

You yelled extra loudly on the last “hoi” and chugged the rest of your beer. Bucky gave you an odd look at your sudden enthusiasm for German cheering traditions, but he finished his beer as well. The band started up again in full swing, and everyone resumed eating, dancing, and most importantly, drinking.

“This has to be one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done,” Bucky chuckled. “Really?” you questioned. “Is this truly the weirdest thing?” Bucky considered it and then shook his head. “You’re right, not by a long shot.” He shot you a goofy grin and went back up to the buffet for dessert.

After stuffing yourselves with chocolate cake and apple strudel, you decided to head back outside. You walked around Germany for a little while, admiring the different knick knacks and shops. You both got engraved beer steins with your initials. Bucky added an etching of Micky while you chose Goofy. There was a slight nip in the air now that the sun had officially set, so you quickly stopped inside a more modern souvenir shop for a sweatshirt. Of course, you picked one with Goofy’s face on it.

You wandered around the different countries admiring the scenery. The bright colors of Morocco’s buildings popped under the spotlights. You went back to China to gaze into the reflecting pool and stuck around to watch the Chinese acrobats perform. Bucky never knew the human body could twist and bend in so many ways.

You stopped in France for some hot crepes while Bucky went to Italy to get a cup of gelato. You took your respective desserts over to the Lagoon to get a good seat for the show.

“Now, I want to warn you, this show has fireworks,” you said with a mouthful of crepe. “We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” You knew Bucky was still feeling a bit sensitive from earlier, and you didn’t want a repeat of Magic Kingdom.

“I’m good,” he responded. You stared at him. “I promise, Y/N! I feel a lot better.” He held out his spoon and gave you a bite of his gelato. You traded him some of your crepe in return.

Torches suddenly appeared in the middle of the lake and Winnie the Pooh’s voice boomed across Epcot telling everyone to watch the show. You both quickly stood up and watched the torches extinguish themselves as quickly as they had appeared. It was starting.

Next to the fireworks at Cinderella’s castle, Illuminations was your favorite show. Intense drum beats pounded in the air and a huge burst of light flew across the sky. Fireworks and dramatic music began to tell the story of the Earth in a captivating display. Strobe lights flickered and danced across the water as a huge globe appeared on the surface. Bucky could see every continent spinning slowly as the Earth moved on its axis across the lagoon. Colorful fountains of water shot into the air as the music slowed its tempo.

You are Bucky stared at the scene in awe. The music began to reach a crescendo and the buildings from the surrounding countries lit up spectacularly. Firework after firework launched into the air and filled the night sky with wondrous colors. Just when he thought the show was over, Bucky was surprised to see a huge torch set ablaze and the globe opening. A choir of voices began to sing and one final burst of fireworks shot into the sky.

You and Bucky cheered along with the rest of the crowd as the surrounding area went completely black. The whole show was absolutely perfect.You clapped excitedly and gave Bucky a hug. “That was amazing!” he shouted in your ear as he lifted you up. He put you down and you both stared at the lagoon one last time. Satisfied with how the night ended, you made your way back to the monorail

The ride back to the hotel was fairly quiet despite the crowd of people inside. Children were sleeping on the seats or in the laps of their parents. You and Bucky stood near the end of a car holding onto the rails above you. You could still see the lights from the different parks shining in the night. Even though it had been a long day, you both felt reinvigorated after the show.

You hopped off the monorail once it stopped at the Contemporary. Once you got back to your room, you both quickly changed into your pajamas and brushed your teeth.

“I’m not entirely ready for bed yet,” you said, jumping onto your bed. “Me neither,” Bucky agreed. You grabbed the remote and turned on the TV with an idea in mind. Searching through the movies section, you stopped at one. Bucky looked and saw  _ Mary Poppins _ on the screen.

“Wanna watch it?” you asked, carefully. Bucky didn’t say anything right away. “We can pick something else,” you added quickly, mistaking his silence for anger. Bucky shook his head and smiled.

“I think it’s perfect.”


	8. Rest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N take a break from the hustle and bustle of their vacation for a rest day.

“So here’s the thing about Disney vacations,” you said. “They’re super fun, but super busy. You’ve gotta schedule some down time, you know?” Bucky’s mouth was full of scrambled eggs, so he just nodded. After almost a full day of driving and three days in the parks, some down time sounded perfect right about now. 

You and Bucky had slept in way past your normal 7am wake up time after staying up late watching  _ Mary Poppins.  _ In fact, you were both still in your pajamas eating the spread you had both ordered from room service. Scrambled eggs, waffles, bacon, and fruit separated the two of you on your bed. You grabbed the maple syrup off the nightstand and drenched your waffles and eggs. “So what does a rest day include?” he inquired, after swallowing his food.

“Okay, so hear me out before you say no,” you replied, taking a bite of your waffle. “The pool-”

“Nope,” Bucky interrupted. He shook his head. “I don’t do pools.” You gave him an exasperated look. “Would you let me finish, Barnes?!” He narrowed his eyes and speared some grapefruit. “As I was saying,” you huffed, “this hotel has private cabanas we can rent. You can stay hidden under one, if you must, and I can swim my heart out.” Bucky considered your offer. It might be nice to relax under the shade instead of walking around a hot park.

“I’m wearing a shirt,” he replied, stubbornly. “And I probably won’t go in.” You rolled your eyes at his demands. “You can do whatever you want. Don’t worry, I won’t push you in.” The idea of you trying to force him into the pool made him snort.

“Anything you want to do on our rest day?” you asked. “Yeah,” Bucky said. “Can we go to the arcade? I saw it on our way to the monorail.”

“Of course! We can go there first. I can kick your butt at skeeball,” you taunted. Bucky flicked some scrambled egg at you and laughed.

You and Bucky finished eating and got dressed for the pool. You wore a top and shorts over your swimsuit, and Bucky wore a pair of workout shorts and a henley. He didn’t think to actually pack a real bathing suit before he left New York.

You kept teasing Bucky about your awesome gaming skills as you walked into the arcade. You bought a game card to split between the two of you and got started. Bucky bounded over to the air hockey table and raised his eyebrows in a challenge. You stood on the opposite end and swiped the game card. A puck released and the game began.

Bucky was a natural. He blocked all of your attacks and managed to get the upper hand fairly quickly. You bit your bottom lip as you tried to get the best of him, but when the timer buzzed, he had scored 10 points to your measly 3. “I thought you could kick my butt,” he teased. You pointed your hockey disk at him. “I said I could kick your butt at skeeball, not air hockey.”

You walked past him over to the skeeball machines. You swiped the card and started one game for you and one for Bucky. The balls rolled down and you went to work. After your third consecutive 10,000 shot, Bucky stopped to stare at you. He thought he had excellent aim, but he was clearly out of his element in this game. He kept launching the balls too hard, so they bounced right to the back of the baseboard and down in the 100 point rings. His strength helped him during the hockey game, but it was obviously a poor strategy for skeeball.

This time, you owned Bucky with a 100,000 point game. You did a little victory dance in front of your machine. He laughed and pushed you away. “We actually used to have skeeball machines in the arcades when I was a kid,” he said as you walked to the pinball section. “Then why are you so bad at it?” you asked with a chuckle. He shoved your shoulder again and picked a pinball game. You left him to it as you went to find some games of your own.

By the time Bucky finished a few rounds of pinball, you had scored 10 goals in basketball, shot space invaders out of the sky, and rocked another three games of skeeball. You walked over and handed him the card so he could play the last of the credits. Bucky swiped the card for one more game of pinball and you watched over his shoulder. He made it all the way to the bonus round but missed the last ball. The game chirped as it ended and displayed his score. “Personal best!” he said, triumphantly.  

You left the arcade and made your way outside. Thankfully, it was a fairly quiet day at the pool as families enjoyed the theme parks. You checked in at the outside bar for your cabana and were led to one near the end of the pool. It had two comfy, padded lounge chairs and a fridge stocked with drinks. There was even a TV attached to one frame and a fan spinning lazily on the ceiling.

You unlooped the curtains on the cabana so Bucky would have some privacy. He had been glancing around nervously ever since you got outside, and he was covering his metal hand with the sleeve of his shirt. He sat down under the safety of the shade, and the curtain all but blocked him from the view of pool-goers. He let himself be enveloped by the warm cushions and managed to relax. You tossed your shirt and shorts on the other chair and headed outside. “You sure you don’t want to come?” you asked. Bucky shook his head sleepily. “M’ fine here.”

Bucky was completely content to sleep on the cabana chair as you swam and sat out in the sun all afternoon. You came back in at one point and flicked Bucky with some cold water. He startled awake and glared at you. “Hungry?” you asked. Bucky’s stomach rumbled and he nodded sheepishly. You ordered some food and spent lunchtime chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. The conversation flowed naturally between the two of you, and you enjoyed watching Bucky relax and be himself. He was fairly reserved and it had taken some time before your friendship developed. You hoped the experience of this trip would reverberate back to his life in New York.

“I’m heading back in,” you announced after you had let your food digest for a little bit. “The water feels awesome. Think about coming in?” You didn’t wait for his answer and stepped back out into the sunlight.

Bucky eventually gathered the courage to peek around the cabana’s curtain. He saw a few families swimming at the other end, but other than that, there really weren’t a lot of people. He tentatively stepped outside, tugged his shirt sleeve down, and walked over to the pool’s edge. No one paid any attention to him as he lowered himself to the ground and stuck his feet in the water. It felt cool and refreshing against his hot skin.

You had just finished swimming a lap when you saw Bucky sitting on the ledge of the pool. You swam up to him and grabbed the wall next to him. You pretended to rub your eyes, stare at Bucky and rub them again. He splashed some water on you and you squeaked. “It’s not so bad,” he admitted.

You tested boundaries by splashing some water on his knees. He yelped in surprise but didn’t get out. He lifted one of his legs and stomped on the water. The cool water soaked the parts of you that had dried in the sun. You spluttered and shook your head. Bucky laughed at your dramatic reaction. You slapped him with water one more time for good measure then resumed your swim.

You decided to call it quits around early evening and get ready for dinner. “What’s the plan for tonight?” Bucky yelled over the sound of your hair dryer. You held up a finger asking for a minute as you finished up. You shook and scrunched your hair into waves after clicking off the hair dryer. “There’s a cool place called Downtown Disney not far from here,” you said. “It’s like a big shopping district. One of the restaurants has waterfront dining.” Bucky perked up when he heard that last bit. He loved the idea of eating on the water again.

“Well, hurry up then!” he exclaimed. You finished getting ready and grabbed your car keys. “Trust me, we’re better off driving,” you said, noticing Bucky’s confused expression. You left the room and made your way to the parking garage. Your SUV sat patiently where you had parked it four days before.

The drive to Downtown Disney was quick. You parked right near The Boathouse and took some pictures near the docks before going inside for your reservation. You ordered shrimp mac and cheese while Bucky got the steak and crab combo. This was by far the fanciest place you had eaten on this trip, and the food was amazing. You and Bucky sat right next to the water and watched the sunset paint the water with brilliant hues of yellow and orange.

After dinner, you insisted that the two of you ride the Marketplace Carousel. Bucky felt ridiculous sitting atop a fake horse as it moved around a circle, but you looked like you were having the time of your life. He took a picture of you on your horse and then managed to get a selfie with both of you. As he flipped through the pictures, he realized he would never do things like this back in New York. One thing Bucky really liked about Disney was the ability to act like a child and get away with it.

Bucky decided to continue this theme of childlike wonder and led you to the LEGO store. You spent almost an half an hour taking selfies with the huge LEGO models. Bucky pretended to be burned under Maleficent's fire while you danced with Belle and the Beast. Of course, you and Bucky couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get a picture with Buzz and Woody. You pretended to be Buzz and grabbed Bucky’s waist from behind as you prepared to be lifted in the sky by a rocket.  When you finally got inside, you both played with the different kits set up around the store. Bucky make a small version of the Quinjet while you created an X-Wing from the newest Star Wars movie.

You stopped by the pin store and got Bucky a lanyard and some pins of his favorite characters from the trip. He took his time picking out his pins, and you giggled at his absolute concentration. Bucky insisted on stopping in the candy store afterwards to get some Mickey-shaped chocolate.

As you continued to walk around Downtown Disney, the crowd was in full swing. The sun completely disappeared from the sky and the moon shone brightly with the various lamps, store lights, and string lights on the streets. You had enough foresight this time to bring your sweatshirt along, so you quickly pulled it over your tshirt when the temperature began to drop. You stopped in front of a store called D Street.

“You need a Disney sweatshirt,” you commanded to Bucky. “I don’t really get cold, remember?” he replied. It was true. Thanks to the serum, his body temperature adapted to his surroundings. You paused for a moment. He needed some type of wearable souvenir from this trip…

“I’ve got it!” you exclaimed, pulling him inside the store. One the first day of the trip, Bucky would have been apprehensive to follow you when you got excited like this. But now, after everything he’d experienced so far, he knew most of your plans usually turned out to be pretty cool.

You led him past the clothing section directly to the hat section. Specifically, the Mickey ears section. “Okay, so since you don’t want a sweatshirt, you definitely need a pair of Mickey ears,” you said, holding a rainbow pair up for consideration.

Okay, Bucky took back his previous thought. This was ridiculous. He was going to LOOK ridiculous wearing a pair of Mickey ears. Noticing his apprehension, you held up the pair you were holding and gave him a goofy grin.

“You don’t need to wear them when we get home,” you explained. “It’s more of a fun souvenir to help you remember the trip. You can even get your name stitched on the back!” You grabbed a purple pair of ears and put them on your own head, grinning widely.

He carefully took the rainbow pair your handed him and considered your offer. Moving over to the mirror, he put them on his own head. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. You were standing next to him in your oversized sweatshirt still chomping on your chocolate Mickey ears. The bright purple Mickey ears were a sharp contrast to the dark sweatshirt. Both of your cheeks were flushed pink from being out in the sun all day. Bucky was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of basketball shorts with a pair of rainbow Mickey ears on his head. You both looked absolutely ridiculous, but he also looked...happy.

Bucky took the rainbow ears off and put them back on the rack. He scanned the other styles and his eyes landed on a pair of navy blue and black ears. He examined the Mickey image on the front and then turn the ears over. The back was a blank canvas, and he could picture silver thread spelling out his name in loopy cursive. He picked them up, walked back over to the mirror and put them on his head. They were perfect. Smiling brightly, he turned to you.

“I love it!” You clapped your hands excitedly and took the hats over to the stitching table. Once the retail workers had finished sewing your names on your respective hats, you put them on and walked back outside.

Bucky pulled you back over to the waterfront restaurant and stood near the dock. He took out his phone and pulled you in against his side. He took a selfie and turned the phone around to examine the picture.

Even though it was dark out, the lamps from the restaurant and dock created a halo of light around your frames. You stood cheek-to-cheek and the glimmer from the water peeked through from behind you. The Mickey ears you both bought earlier sat proudly atop your heads, and your smiles lit up your faces.

You stared at the picture, your heart filling up with joy. It seemed to combine every happy moment from the trip in one beautiful shot. “I love it,” you said, softly. “Make sure you text it to me.”

Bucky nodded and looped his arm through yours and you walked back to the car. Nothing could erase the bright smiles stretching across your faces. 


	9. They're Where?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home to find Bucky missing from the Tower.

Steve walked into the Avengers Tower and sighed with relief. He had spent almost a week in D.C. talking politics with Tony and some Capitol Hill cronies. For someone who had the name America in his superhero identity, Steve really disliked politics. It complicated things and made it hard to do his job. 

Steve rode the elevator back to his room and unpacked his bags. He decided to head down to the gym and blow off some of the stress from the last week. Even though it was fairly late, he knew a workout would do him some good. He quickly changed and knocked on Bucky’s door to see if the other super soldier wanted to join him.

No answer. Steve stared at the door and tried knocking again. Still, nothing.  _ That’s weird,  _ he thought. Steve rode the elevator downstairs to check the kitchen. He knew there weren’t any missions this week, and Bucky wasn’t the most social person on the team. Maybe he was getting some food or something.

Still pondering Bucky’s absence, he walked into the kitchen and saw Nat, Sam, and Wanda eating a late snack around the island.

“Do you guys know where Bucky is?” he asked. They all shook their heads.

“I haven’t seen him all week,” Nat replied. “I thought he had gone with you, to be honest.”

Steve shook his head. “No one thought to check on him?” he asked incredulously.

“Tin Man isn’t the most social person, Steve,” replied Sam. “We figured he was just locked in his room or something.”

“We were only gone a few days, you know. Did we really lose someone?” Tony asked as he sauntered into the kitchen.

“Barnes in MIA,” Nat replied. “Rogers here is getting a little worried.”

Steve glared at Nat, then brightened. “I’ll just ask Y/N. She usually knows where he is.”

“She’s not here either,” Wanda replied, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Vacation time.” Steve’s forehead crinkled with worry. It wasn’t like Bucky to leave and not tell anyone.

“Why don’t you just text him?” Sam asked. Nat nodded in agreement. “He’s probably been hiding in his room all week,” she said. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Steve pulled out his phone.

**_S:_ ** _ Hey, where are you? _

* * *

 

Bucky’s phone buzzed in his pocket as you walked back to the car. He pulled it out and saw the text message from Steve. He showed it to you and you grinned.

“Let’s show him what we’ve been up to,” you said, taking his phone.

* * *

 

Wanda used her red energy to levitate a granola bar out of the cabinet over to Steve. “You look like you could use a snack,” she said, kindly. Steve grabbed it out of the air and opened the wrapper. He was mid-bite when his phone buzzed. Then buzzed again. And again. And again.

“Is he writing you a love story or something?” Tony asked. He hopped up and sat on the counter eating cereal out of the box. Steve scoffed and opened the texts, or rather, the pictures Bucky sent.

_ Bucky sleeping on a cabana chair by a pool _

_ You and Goofy at Chef Mickey’s _

_ Bucky smiling as he fist pumped Baymax _

_ You and Bucky in a Jeep traveling through the jungle _

_ You holding up a beer stein in the German restaurant _

_ Bucky staring intently out the window of a monorail _

The pictures kept coming and coming. The last picture Steve got was the selfie you and Bucky had taken earlier at the edge of the dock by The Boathouse. He scrolled up and down marveling at everything Bucky had sent. Steve knew it was Bucky in the pictures, but he looked so different. He looked happy, relaxed even. And so did you, for that matter.

Nat, Sam, Wanda and Tony stared at Steve while Steve stared at his phone.

“Well?” Tony huffed dramatically. “Did you figure out where he is?”

“He’s with Y/N,” Steve mumbled as he continued to look through the pictures.

“So he’s fine,” Tony replied, eating another handful of cereal.

Nat furrowed her brow. “Wait a second,” she said, turning to Wanda. “Didn’t you say Y/N was on vacation this week?” Wanda nodded.

“They’re on vacation together?” Sam asked, incredulously. “Barnes? On vacation?”

“You should see the pictures,” Steve said, finally looking up from his phone. Everyone else stared at him.

“Are you gonna to tell us where they went or what?” Nat asked impatiently.

Steve grinned. “They’re in Disney World.”

Sam, Nat, Wanda and Tony looked around at each other and then back at Steve. Then, as if on cue, they all shouted,

“THEY’RE WHERE?!”


	10. Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N spend their last day at Magic Kingdom. But there are a few surprises in store for them today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long! It's the last part, and I really wanted to get it right. An epilogue is coming as well. Thanks for reading!

“Come on, Bucky! We’re going to miss it!” You grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the approaching monorail. Bucky had insisted on going back to the room so you both could wear the Mickey ears you bought last night. He also decided to change into one of the tshirts he brought. Today was going to be a scorcher, and even he couldn’t deny the benefits of short sleeves. Thankfully, since you were in such a rush to catch the monorail, he didn’t have time to doubt his decision or change his mind.

You managed to run in just before the doors closed. “Whew!” you gasped, leaning against a pole.

Bucky gave you a toothy grin and held out his arms.  “See? I told you we’d be fine.” He watched the scenery pass by outside. “So Magic Kingdom for our last day, huh?”

You nodded and stood next to him, curling naturally into his side. “Yup. It’s THE park everyone thinks of when they think about Disney World.” You leaned your head back against his shoulder, grinning at the sight of him and the Mickey ears.

As he got off the monorail, Bucky was determined to make this experience at Magic Kingdom better than the first night. He pulled you over to Minnie and Mickey and asked for a picture. You giggled at his enthusiasm as a random stranger took a picture of the four of you.

“Okay, I know it’s probably going to look cheesy,” you said, walking towards the center of the park, “but this is one of my favorite rides and it gets crowded really quickly.” You got in the line for a ride called It’s a Small World and waited to get to the front. Bucky was surprised to see small boats instead of roller coaster carts. When it was finally your turn, you both scooted to the back row of one of the boats.

“Is this ride fast?” Bucky asked, as the boat began to move.

“Nope.”

“Does it have any drops?”

“No, you adrenaline junkie!” You giggled.

He leaned close and whispered in your ear, “Then what does it do?”

“Just watch!” You poked his shoulder and turned to the front.

The small river widened as the scenery began to change, and Bucky heard music flow softly through speakers attached to the ceiling. You began singing softly under your breath, eyes darting left and right to soak in the sets around you.

Vibrant, multi-colored backdrops covered the walls, and Bucky admired the detail of all the different scenes. As your boat traveled down the river, each location changed. The Swiss Alps, Antarctica, Asia and more came to life as you traveled to all seven continents. Animatronic people dressed in their culture’s local garb danced along to the music, and Bucky noticed the song lyrics changed to match the country they were in. He couldn’t help but start to hum along with the catchy tune.

By the time the ride ended, Bucky was full out singing next to you. You grabbed his phone from your backpack and recorded a quick clip of him singing. He could see why you liked this ride. It was beautiful and spread an awesome message of equality and friendship. People might be different, but that doesn’t mean they can’t come together. You hopped off the boats and headed to your next destination.

You flew high with Peter Pan, rode magic carpets with Aladdin, and spun around like Mad Hatters. You both had a sharpshooting rematch during the Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger ride, and, once again, tied. You managed to scare Bucky during the Haunted Mansion ride, and he got you back as you traveled through a particularly dark part of the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride. His left arm had crept up behind your back and the cool touch of metal on your neck had made you shriek as a pirate jumped out of nowhere.

You took a break from rides to get a picture with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. Bucky was really getting into the character greetings, and he insisted on visiting Merida as well. He pretended to shoot a bow and arrow with her while you snapped a pic. If he was self-conscious about showing his arm, he didn’t let on. You smiled at his enthusiasm and felt happy that no one had made any rude comments.

Thankfully, as Bucky’s stomach started to grumble, you declared it was time for your lunch reservations. You flipped through the pictures on his phone as you made your way to Cinderella’s castle. “This one is still my favorite,” you declared, holding his phone out. It was the picture of you two by the dock from last night.

“Mine too,” Bucky agreed. “The Mickey ears definitely make the picture.” You giggled and gave him back the phone.

Walking up to Cinderella’s castle made it seem even more gigantic than the first night here. A sign welcomed you to “Cinderella’s Royal Table” and you both walked into what felt like a literal castle.

High ceilings were accented with latticed glass windows. Small stained glass coat of arms decorated the top of each panel of glass. Bucky’s head swiveled around and admired the solid wood tables and fancy chairs. Knight armor guarded each entryway, and the paintings on the walls were just as royal as the other decorations. Napkins were delicately placed in the center of each plate, and families were already seated. You smiled at the little girls, and even a few boys, dressed in princess gowns and tiaras.

“Hi, my name is Y/N, and I have a reservation,” you told the host. She checked her book and nodded. “Yes, Y/N, here you are.” She looked at you and Bucky. “Would you like to wait for the rest of your party or be seated right away?”

You and Bucky shot each other confused looks. “Rest of my party?” you asked. Before the host could respond, a familiar voice called out.

“Y/N! Bucky!”

You both turned around and your mouths opened in shock. Tony, Steve, Wanda, Nat, and Sam walked up to you.

“Stylish Mickey ears there,” Sam snickered. Wanda elbowed him in the side.

“I think they look adorable,” she said, ignoring the look on your faces.

You and Bucky tried to find words to speak

“How are you-?” you started.

“We took a jet here this morning,” Nat replied smoothly.

“How did you-?” Bucky began to ask.

“FRIDAY found your reservation for lunch, and a quick phone call upped your number,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders as if it were an obvious answer.

“Why?” you both asked in unison.

“I told them this was a bad idea,” Steve said, quickly. “It’s your vacation, not ours.” He glared at Tony and Nat during his last sentence. They looked away, pretending not to notice. “We don’t have to stay with you past lunch,” Steve continued. “But your pictures did look amazing, and we were...well, a bit jealous.” He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed sheepishly.

You and Bucky gave each other knowing smiles. Just the two of you had been fun, amazing even, but it would be nice to share the last day with your friends. Bucky walked up to Steve and clasped his shoulder. “Of course we want you to stay!” he said. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. The host politely coughed.

“May I show you to your table?” You nodded and led the way to a larger table in the back.

After you sat down and ordered, the team wanted all of the details from your trip so far. You regaled them with tales of your adventures, obviously leaving out the negative encounters Bucky had. Bucky stared at you adoringly as you told your stories, a look that did not go unnoticed by Steve or Nat.

“Stevie, you’re never going to guess who we saw yesterday!” Bucky exclaimed suddenly. He pulled out his phone and showed Steve the picture of Mary Poppins.

“No way! From the stories?” Steve took Bucky’s phone and examined the image more. “What was she like?”

“She sounded just like my ma when she read the books to us. It was amazing!”

Just then, a line of Disney princesses walked in the room to greet all of the guests. Your eyes lit up when you saw Rapunzel, and she graciously came over to take some pictures with your table. Nat had to get a picture with Ariel, and Wanda smiled alongside Snow White. Not to be left out, Tony and Steve got their picture with Cinderella, and Bucky posed with Aurora.  After a delicious dessert of white chocolate in the shape of a glass slipper, you headed back out for more rides. You whispered an idea in Bucky’s ear, and he grinned mischievously.

You led the team over to Splash Mountain. Once Sam saw the huge drop on the mountain, he quickly shook his head.

“No way, I don’t do heights,” he said, firmly. He crossed his arms and planted his heels.

“What’s the matter, Pigeon, you scared? Don’t you fly for a living?” Bucky taunted.

Sam pointed a finger at him. “It’s Falcon, and you know it. And no, I’m not scared.” His eyes looked up at the ride uncertainly. “I just don’t like getting my hair wet.”

Bucky scoffed. “Come on, let’s leave the chicken behind.” He pretended to walk away.

Sam huffed. Being called pigeon was one thing, but chicken? Sam Wilson was no chicken. He rushed past Bucky to get to the line. You shook your head with Wanda and Nat. “Children,” you muttered. Steve couldn’t help but laugh, and Tony decided to join in on the fun.

“You see, Wilson, this ride doesn’t have lap bars like the other ones. You’ll just have to hold on to the one in front of you.” Tony pretended to look back down the stairs you had come up. “Hope no one falls out.” Sam’s face turned ashen.

“Not so confident without your wings, huh?” Bucky asked. You shoved both men aside and put your hands on Sam’s shoulders comfortingly.

“Sam, this ride is perfectly safe,” you assured him. “The only people that are going to fall out are the ones I’m going to throw out.” You looked back between Tony and Bucky. “Clear?” They both nodded, and Bucky at least had the decency to look guilty.

By the time it was your turn to get in a boat, Sam was a nervous wreck. He fidgeted in his seat next to Wanda, and cringed when it finally began its ascent up the hill. You gripped Bucky’s hand as you got closer and closer to the top. Nat and Steve sat together, and Tony lounged in the last row by himself. At this height, you could see the whole park, and everyone briefly admired the view.

Suddenly, your stomachs dropped as the boat careened down the hill. You all screamed until it reached the bottom. A huge wave of water crashed over you, soaking every possible piece of clothing. Bucky looked ridiculous, his long hair dripping. He shook his head like a dog and you squealed as you got even wetter. Sam just kept looking around, repeating, “Okay, we’re good,” over and over again.

When you got off the ride, Wanda discreetly used her powers to wring all the excess water out of your clothes. While they were still a bit damp, it definitely wasn’t as bad as before. The cool water felt refreshing on your skin in this heat. Bucky was definitely content with his decision to wear a tshirt.

Space Mountain was your next destination. When you told Bucky it was an indoor coaster, his face lit up. The carts only had three seats, so you all had to split up. Nat, Sam, and Tony took one car, Bucky and Wanda took another, and you and Steve paired up.

“Take off your ears!” you yelled at Bucky as he stepped into his seat. He complied, and tossed them to you for safekeeping.

“So Bucky seems really happy,” Steve commented as you waved the others off. Another cart pulled up and you sat down in the front. You took off your Mickey hat and held it protectively in your lap with Bucky’s.

“Yeah, he’s been having a lot of fun,” you smiled. Steve stared at you intently. “What?” you asked.

“Are you two…?” You quickly shook your head.

“It’s not like that,” you replied.

“Do you want it to be?” he asked. You paused and considered his question.

“I’m good with what we are right now,” you finally responded. “Maybe one day. Who knows?”

Steve nodded, but secretly, he hoped you two would become more. Bucky was a totally different person around you. The Bucky he knew wouldn’t just get up and go on vacation like this. And he definitely wouldn’t be posing for pictures with Disney princesses or wearing short sleeves. He wasn’t the same Bucky he knew back before the war, but he also wasn’t the shell HYDRA controlled.

Steve couldn’t think of a good way to verbalize all this to you, and he didn’t get the chance to since the ride began to move. Your cart rode through a tunnel with blinking lights, and Steve could hear space sound effects above him. You went up, up, up until you reached the apex of the track.

“Oh my gosh!” Steve yelled as you went down, the cart speeding up each second.

Space Mountain may have been an indoor coaster like Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster, but they were far from the same. These seats were raised much higher, so you could feel every hairpin turn and small drop. It was nearly pitch dark, but thanks to some random flashing lights, you could faintly see the other cars traveling down the tracks. Supernovas sparked in the corner of the room and you screamed with excitement as you went down a small hill. Steve held on for dear life as his overwhelmed senses tried to figure out everything that was happening. Somewhere in the distance below, he could hear Tony whooping. Your cart continued down its path, and you ducked with each blaster noise. You couldn’t help laughing as Steve kept screaming at each turn. For people who go on death-defying missions all the time, some of the Avengers can’t seem to handle thrill rides.

Bucky was bouncing from foot to foot waiting for you and Steve to get off. Looking at the expression on his face, you knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“Anyone up for round two?”

* * *

 

After riding Space Mountain three more times and the Seven Dwarfs Mine roller coaster after, Sam insisted on something slower. You led everyone over to the Prince Charming Carrousel.

“Now this I can deal with,” Sam said, hopping onto an empty horse. He danced in his seat. “Let’s get this party started!” He clapped his hands together and laughed.

Music tinkled through the speakers as everyone else tried to find the perfect steed. You and Bucky found two silver horses with colorful saddles next to each other. The up and down motion of the horses was calming, and you felt yourself relax after all those thrill rides.

When the ride was over, Tony decided it was time to get dinner. The sun was starting to set, and lunch felt like a million years ago. You all walked back over to Main Street USA to the Plaza Restaurant. It felt very Hometown USA with its classic American sandwiches and other grub. You all ordered different meals and picked off each other’s plates, savoring the delicious food.

“What’s on the agenda tonight?” Tony asked, stuffing french fries in his mouth.

“Fireworks at Cinderella’s castle,” Bucky replied, without hesitation. You carefully looked at his face to see if he showed any apprehension about tonight. Surprisingly, there was none. He caught you looking and gave you a small wink.

“Cinderella’s castle is so beautiful!” Wanda sighed. “I imagine it must be very pretty at night.”

You nodded. “These fireworks are definitely top-notch. And there’s a whole story beforehand with Tinkerbell and the fairy godmothers.” Wanda clapped her hands together excitedly. Even though she wasn’t saying much, Nat’s smile lit up more as well. It was nice having your girls together again.

Steve treated everyone to ice cream after dinner, and you made sure the rest of the Avengers got a pair of Mickey ears at a souvenir shop. A kind cast member took a group picture of all of you wearing them. By now, the sun was almost completely gone and Cinderella’s castle provided the perfect backdrop for your picture.

You and Bucky led everyone over to the castle to get the best view. You settled into your standing area just as the music swelled and the lights began to change colors. The others watched in amazement at the intro you and Bucky had already seen before. You stood in front of him, leaning against his chest as you stared up at the castle.

“When we go back, are things going to be different?” Bucky asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” You looked up at him, confused. Bucky took a second to think about his response.

“I feel...happy here. Happier than I’ve felt in a while. And we’ve gotten closer too. I mean, I know I haven’t been perfect,” he admitted, thinking about the fireworks, “but I like how I feel.” He shook his head. “Sorry, I know that doesn’t make sense.”

You turned around to face him, considered everything he said. “I hear you. Vacations are vacations because they take us out of our lives for awhile, you know?” You paused. “It doesn’t have to be completely different. You can hold onto these happy memories. And I’ll be there if you ever need me. I mean, we don’t have to change just because we go back to New York.”  

He smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. You smiled and turned around. Bucky looked down at you adoringly. These last few days had been nothing short of amazing, and you were to thank for that. You never pushed him or treated him like something fragile. You had definitely gotten closer, and Bucky realized he didn’t mind that one bit.

“Anything can happen if you let it,” he whispered softly. Mary Poppins’ words echoed in his head over the music of the show. Very carefully, he wrapped his arms around your front and pulled you in closer. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt your arms cross over his as you leaned back into the embrace.

As you held each other, the first firework went off. A brilliant gold light filled the sky, and the firework crackled as it faded away. More and more went up until it was a mixture of colors and sounds. The music added to the magic of the night as different scenes from Disney classics were projected onto the castle’s walls. You and Bucky excitedly named each one as it appeared.

At one point, Nat looked over at the two of you. It was a picture-perfect scene as Bucky towered over you and gripped his arms around yours. Both of your eyes sparkled in child-like wonderment with each burst of color that filled the sky.

Nat carefully nudged Steve and nodded her head in your direction. He smiled at the sight and discreetly pulled out his phone.

You two were going to have a new favorite picture by the end of the night.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, we find out what happened to Bucky and Y/N.

_**10 years later** _

 

“James! Becca! Come downstairs please!” you called. Two little pairs of feet tumbled down the stairs at the sound of their mother’s voice.

You stood back and prepared yourself for what was coming. The twins came crashing into you for a hug, a customary tradition in your household.

“Hi Mommy!” James said, rubbing his nose in your shirt. Becca was the quieter twin, but she still gripped your waist tightly.

At seven years old, the twins were mirrors of you and your husband. Brown hair and brown eyes, they took after Bucky in looks, but their personalities were all you. Strong-willed, kind, and surprisingly patient.

After your first trip to Disney World, you relationship with Bucky Barnes had flourished. It didn’t happen overnight, but the walls Bucky had built kept crumbling down with you after returning home. He finally got the courage to ask you out, and you had been with each other ever since. It hadn’t always been easy, but it had been beautiful.

You had returned to Disney two more times before Bucky proposed outside of Mary Poppins’ house.

“I love you so much,” he had said, choking back tears as he kneeled down with a ring in his hand. “You mean more to me than anything in this world, and I want my story to end with you.”

Of course, you said yes. In fact, you had jumped up and down crying with excitement and happiness. The simple silver band had a pair of Mickey ears inscribed on the inside, and your hand had shaken with excitement as he slipped it on your finger. Steve and Nat hid in the background, taking pictures and video of the whole encounter.

Now, seven years and two kids later, you were still as happy as you were back then. When Bucky had first found out you were pregnant, he was nervous. He was afraid of failing as a father and the questions that would come up about his past. You had managed to calm him down and convince him that he would be fine. Then, the doctor told you there were two heartbeats. That amount of calming down had taken a bit longer.

“Mommy!” James yelled, snapping you out of your walk down memory lane. “What do you need, Mommy?”

At that moment, Bucky came walking in carrying two small gift bags with him. The twins dashed over and crashed into him as well. Bucky handed the bags to you and lifted the twins in the air. They giggled as he gripped them in a bear hug and kissed their cheeks.

“We have a surprise for you!” Bucky exclaimed. He put them down on the floor.

“A surprise!” James shouted. He hopped up and down. Becca’s face lit up and her grin took up half her face. 

Bucky nodded and you gave each kid a bag. They waited until he nodded before tearing into them. You quickly pulled your phone out of your pocket and began recording a video.

You and Bucky stood next to each other as James and Becca tore through the tissue paper and pulled out two pairs of Mickey ears. James’ were a dark navy blue and Becca’s were a neon purple.

“What are these?” James asked. He held the ears up to his face for closer inspection. Becca gently put hers on the floor and opened the card you had stuck inside her bag.

“What does it say on the back of your hat, buddy?” Bucky asked. James turned his hat around.

“It says James, Daddy!” He pulled his sister’s hat off the floor. “And Becca’s has her name!” You laughed while Bucky put the hat on his head.

“You wear it like this, see?” James stared up in awe, trying to see the hat on his head.

Becca let out a small gasp as she finished reading the card. Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth between you and Bucky.

“Really Mommy? Really Daddy?” she whispered, clutching the card to her chest. You both nodded, and Becca gasped again. James put Becca’s ears on her head and she bounced up and down.

“What Becca? What does it say?” James asked impatiently. Becca turned to her brother and put her hands on his shoulders.

“We’re going to Disney World!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and kudos have been amazing! :D


End file.
